


Have You Heard The Howl

by mandynightfury



Category: Balto (Movies)
Genre: Poetry, Sonnet, Sonnets, Spirit Guide Aniu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury
Summary: Aniu's connection to both her wolf and raven forms.





	Have You Heard The Howl

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through some old poems of mine and found this one.

**Have You Heard The Howl**

Have you ever heard a wolf howl,

Coming from a silhouette?

More beautiful than a growl,

Darker than the night I fret.

Gasp at the moon and a star

With wings you will be free

If you dream you will go far

Flapping them toward the sea

Wings of fire burning bright

Am the only winner of the fight

here her song about the moon

Sang of what was to soon

Now you have heard her howl

like an angry creatures growl

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to see this in story format, let me know.


End file.
